The Return
by Nessiedxk
Summary: He left her so that he could get her the life she deserved, but when she doesn't come back for years, everyone gives up on her. But what happens when she shows up four years later? Where has she been? Will Dimitri forgive her? WIll she forgive him? Does she even know who he is anymore?
1. Chapter 1

He left that day, just walked way not listening to anything she had to stay. He didn't want to hold her back from being everything she could be, whether that be a doctor, lawyer or FBI. She was still young, only 20 years old and he felt like he was holding her back from reaching her full potential. He didn't want to leave her, he never wanted to leave her but he did with a heavy heart. He didn't want to tell her he was going because he knew she would make him stay and he didn't want to do that. He was leaving to better himself so that when he came back, he could provide for her the way she deserved but he also wanted to give her space so she can grow into her own person, not just Dimitri Belikov's girlfriend for more than ten years. Rose did find out, however, so now both of them were standing at the train station.

Rose has tears streaming down her face as she tried to convince him to stay. He gave her a final kiss, not letting her say anything and got on the train. He could see her through the window as the train started to move. She chased after it until the end of the platform, tears still falling from her eyes. She screamed after him, touching her belly and ignored the stares of sympathy and annoyance from everyone on the platform.

Rose walked back to her family home and went around back to her shed, which was her own house. She opened up the door and took out a backpack, packing anything she could into the small bag. She wrote letters to her all her family and friends. She didn't have the heart to tell everything she was leaving, not her best friend Lissa and defiantly not her twin Eddie and then she left. She took no photos, nothing to remind her of Dimitri because her heart would break more.

She drove to the airport and bought plane tickets to Italy. Once she boarded the plane at JFK, she fell asleep for the 8-hour flight. Once she landed, she through her phone into a local bin, walked out of the airport, and rented a car. It was hard to get a car when she couldn't provide a drivers licence but the man let her take the car anyway. She paid cash, just like at the airport. She took out enough money before she left America because she didn't want her family to know where she was. She just wanted to get away for a few weeks and come back with her thoughts together so that she could tell her parents that she was pregnant.

She drove on the unfamiliar roads, not knowing where to go. Her mind wasn't really on the road, although she had her eyes opened and they were fixed on the road in front of her. She didn't realise that a car was speeding coming from the right of a road and even though her light was green, the car slammed into the driver's side of Rose's car, sending it rolling on the road until it came to a stop with the wheels in the air.

Rose didn't know what was happening, she wasn't even conscious enough to realise what was happening. All she knew was when she woke up in a clinically white room that she could remember not only how she got there, but also who she was or even her name.

When she woke up, the lights blinded her and she had to close them straight away until she was finally able to adjust to the bright lights that were streaming through the windows of the room she was staying. She could hear a steady beeping coming from the side and she could see a drip attached to her arm. She sat up slowly, not wanting to move the drip and cause it any harm, it was there for a reason and looked around the room. There was a nurse at the bottom of her bed; writing something on a clipboard and putting it back down again. Rose tried to open her open and speak, but her voice was so horsed and dry all she could do was cough, which got the attention of the nurse who poured her some water and helped her drink it.

"You're awake," The nurse said slowly as she helped Rose drink. Rose looked at her. "What's your name?" She asked after she put the cup of water on the side table. Rose looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't remember her name. She looked down at the bed and finally noticed her big belly. She stared at it in shock and placed a hand on it.

"You have been involved in an accident three weeks ago and have been placed in a coma ever since. We've been trying to keep your nutrients up so that your baby could survive." The nurse didn't say anything about Rose not responding when she asked her name, she wasn't stupid. She has seen people lose their memory from car accidents enough to know what was happening, and Rose did get a knock to the head. It was a miracle that she and her baby survived at all.

"Well, I'll go and have them make you up some food, you must be starving." The nurse was about to walk out and leave the room but stopped and picked something up from the bedside table. "They took this off you. According to this, your name is Roza and you're 20. Don't worry about the memories, they'll come back with time, don't stress yourself out. You have a child that needs to you stay calm." Rose nodded and took the necklace from the nurse who left after and turned it over.

Happy Birthday my Roza,

I'll love you always,

20/06/2016

Lissa was worried about Rose and so was all her friends and family. They all knew Dimitri had left and thought she was going to go away for a few days and then come back, but when the days pushed to weeks, they all got worried. No one called Dimitri, no one let him know that Rose was missing; they didn't let Dimitri's family know it either. They searched for their friend, daughter and sister but with no luck. Little did they know, she couldn't even remember who they were, she didn't know their names, what they looked like, nothing. All Rose knew was that she was defiantly not from Italy and she had a child that she had to protect and provide for.

Them three weeks, pushed into three years and finally four years. Rose had a new family, the nurse, Sofia, who looked after Rose when she was in a coma took her in and treated her as family. She gained a friend, a mother figure as well as a father figure, Alessandro, and a brother, Dante. She made a new best friend, Sydney and a daughter named Arabella, meaning answered prayer. The Sofia and her family helped Rose with Ari, made Rose go to school until she finally because of a doctor, four years after coming to Italy. Everyone was surprised with Rose they thought she may have been studying to become a doctor before her accident because she was well advanced and graduated early and only a year later become one of the most respected doctors at the age of 23.

Dimitri came back after four years, the owner of a multi-national company and ready to be a family with Rose. Eddie and Lissa were angry with Dimitri for leaving, but no one told Dimitri that Rose was missing, he found out himself when his family admitted that they had not seen Rose since Dimitri had left. He went to her house and found that they were telling the truth. Dimitri blamed himself for Rose leaving. All he wanted to do was to better himself so that he could provide a better life for him and Rose, but all those dreams were shattered. After months of waiting for Rose to come back, after numerous calls, texts and emails and not hearing back, he gave up. He began a relationship with Tasha, Christian's cousin, someone who had tried to break Rose and Dimitri up in the past.

No one truly forgot about Rose, but they didn't move on. They continued to live their lives and slowly anger towards Rose set within all them, especially Eddie and Lissa. They couldn't believe that she never talked to them about what was going on, that she didn't tell them she was leaving and that she never tried to contact them.

Then, close to Rose's 24th birthday, she remembered something. After seeing the necklace at the hospital all those years ago, Rose put it away and forgot about it, until one day, she found it again and started to wear it again. It was a part of her past, a part that she was not ready to get rid of even though she couldn't remember it. That was until a pregnant woman was brought by air ambulance to the hospital and Rose tried desperately to keep her and her baby alive. It was a similar situation that happened with Rose and when the women woke up a few hours later of being stabilised, she told Rose that she didn't want the help that she was receiving because the love of her life left her. Rose stood back in shock as flashbacks flashed across her vision. The nurse that was with them noticed and brought Rose outside and told her to sit down as she went and got Sofia.

Rose remembered a bar, with twinkling lights, people dancing and singing. She saw the name of the bar and once Sofia brought Rose home after their shift, Rose put her three-year-old daughter to bed and looked up the name of the bar. Rose got up from her room and went down to where her family were sitting waiting for Rose to come down and join them so they could talk about what happened that day. Rose sat down with them and just said three words;

"Ithaca, New York."


	2. Chapter 2

They all arrived at JFK international airport, Rose, Arabella, Sofia, Alessandro, Dante and Sydney. They went to the apartment that they would be renting for their stay. Rose and Sofia had managed to get time off a week after Rose remembered the bar and now they would be staying for a month before they returned home. It was the evening when they arrived and got the keys to their apartment. Rose put Arabella to bed after her dinner and sat down with her family in the living room.

"Roza, you should go to the bar tonight, if not to get your memories back, have fun." Sofia smiled at Rose. Over the last four years, Sofia, Alessandro and Rose became close. They both considered her their daughter and they were so proud of her what she has done already with her life.

"We'll look after Arabella," Alessandro smiled and gripped his wife's hand. Rose had become fluent in Italian while she lived there and even though back home she would speak it all the time, sometimes when she would get home, they would speak English so she wouldn't forget that she was actually American and not Italian. "Dante and Sydney will obviously go with you." He continued. Rose smiled and gave the two people she considered her parents a big hug before Sydney dragged Rose way and into Sydney's room so that they could get ready and let Ari sleep.

Sydney and Rose both took a shower and blow-dried their hair and out it up, so they could start their makeup. Sydney went dramatic while Rose when simple and sexy. Rose wore a red deep plunge midi dress with black heels and black clutch while Sydney put on a light pink body-con dress with nude heels and bag. Both girls left the room and greeted the others. Dante was wearing a white shirt and black slacks.

"Roza, will you not get cold?" Alessandro asked. He wasn't comfortable with Rose's dress, she was basically his daughter after all. Rose rolled her eyes and gave her adoptive father a kiss on the cheek and linked arms with both Sydney and Dante as they all left the hotel room.

"Call me if she wakes up," Rose said as Sofia and Alessandro was about to close the door. They said they would for Rose to enjoy her night out and said for Sydney and Dante to make sure that Rose enjoyed her night out.

They walked to the bar talking, arms linked and laughing. When they got to entrance at the bar, there was a line. They all grumbled and started to walk towards the back of the line. They all wanted to see what it was that Rose remembered and why she remembered it and if she remembered more, so they were going to get into the bar. As soon as they started to walk to the back of the line however, one of the door staff called after Rose.

"Rose, you know you don't have to wait in line! What are you doing?!" The man joked. Rose was about to open her mouth and say that they must have gotten her mixed up with someone else.

"Yes, Rose, what were you thinking," Sydney scoffed and all three of them cut the line and walked into the bar. All three of them walked towards the bar to order drinks.

"You must have come here a lot Roza," Dante said as we got to the bar and ordered our drinks.

"Then why do they call me Rose? It's Roza," Rose was confused. For the past four years, she has been called Roza and no one has mistaken and called her Rose so it was weird for her to be called Rose, unnatural almost.

When Rose and her friends brought their drinks to a table, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri, Tasha, Viktoria and Adrian were sitting in their own booth, drinks in hand, as they talked. It was the first time in four years they all have gotten on with their lives and was truly happy without Rose. Lissa and Christian had just announced their engagement and the friends were out celebrating. Everyone forgave Dimitri after he came back and explained why he had gone and they all thought it was sweet but Eddie was still a bit angry because it was because of Dimitri that his twin sister was no longer around. He was the reason she had left him without saying anything, but at the same time, he was still the closest thing to Rose that Eddie could get and even though he was now with Tasha, Eddie knew it was Rose Dimitri would always love.

"Congratulations!" Everyone at the table cheered and clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the champagne that was in their glass. They all smiled, cheered, laughed, they were truly happy for each other and they had forgotten Rose, but little did they know, she was less than ten meters away from them.

Sydney had dragged Rose and Dante up onto the dance floor and they all danced together to the rhythm of the music. Rose smiled and laughed at her friends as they joked around with each other. Rose couldn't remember the last time she had a night off or even a night out. When she was found after the car crash, she didn't have long to wait until Ari was born and before she was born Rose was studying to become a doctor and then when she was born, Rose was still studying and then when she finished she was working. She loved her job and her child more than anything, her child the most but it was nice for her to get out of the house for a night out; even if she wasn't drinking alcohol she was still having fun with her friends.

"Would you look at that! Rose Hathaway is back!" The DJ yelled over the music. Rose and the others took no notice and continued to dance. Lissa's group did notice this. Their heads shot up and looked around. They couldn't see her but Eddie was straight to his phone, texting his parents.

"Rose?" Lissa whispered. Dimitri's eyes were fixated on the crowed as he looked for the one person his heart was connected to. Tasha noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her and got mad. She got up from her chair, walked out of the bar, and didn't go back in. No one noticed she was gone from the table; everyone was too busy looking through the crowed.

Then finally, they spotted Rose. She was walking towards them, going to claim the table next to them so Sydney could stop annoying Dante and they could sit and talk. Being at the bar Rose thought she would remember something, but she didn't and that really disappointed her and made her upset. Dimitri looked at the women he loved and was blown away. She was slightly curvier and more toned then the last time he had seen her. She was tanner as well from spending many years in the sun. Her hair was healthy and longer than it usually was. She walked with grace as Sydney and Dante followed her. Sydney linked Rose's arm while Dante linked the other.

"Roza, your brother is no fun!" Sydney yelled over the music. She was slightly tipsy. Rose was close to their table and Eddie heard Sydney's comment and his hands clenched into a fist. Dante rolled his eyes and went behind Sydney to help her walk straighter. "I'm sitting down!" Sydney giggled and sat next to Dimitri. Rose didn't recognize any of them as she pulled herself up straight, sighed and put her hands on her head. Dante was laughing. Rose slapped his arm before she addressed everyone at the table.

"I'm really sorry about her!" Rose said, reaching out to try to grab her friend. "Sydney, let's go." Sydney pulled her arm away.

"No, Roza! No! These guys are American and that's why we're here!" Rose rolled her eyes. Dante reached out and took Sydney's hand.

"No Sydney, we came here because mom and dad said for you two to get me out of the house," Sydney rolled her eyes this time and let Dante pull her to her feet.

"I think we should go home," Dante said to Rose who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, she was spiked, she'll need to sleep it off, hopefully it's nothing serious," Dante nodded and lace Sydney arm around his neck as he walked out of the bar.

"Rose-" Lissa started but Rose cut her off.

"I'm sorry about this. Bye," Rose left after her friends. Lissa's tears fell from her eyes.

"She completely blanked us!" Soon after, Abe and Janine walked into the bar and walked over to their son. They had just missed Rose and they all recalled the story of what happened.

Rose, Sydney and Dante walked back to the apartment, unaware that there was someone following them from the shadows. As soon as Rose and Dante got inside the apartment, Sofia helped Sydney to her room and watched over her all night, until she was forced to call an ambulance. Dante and Rose were asleep when this all happened so they only found out the following morning. Both of them were worried about their friend.

Lissa, Eddie, Dimitri and everyone else went home soon after telling Abe and Janine what happened. Abe and Janine were distraught that they had not heard from their daughter in four years. They were both worried about her.

No one got much sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Rose woke up, she headed straight for the shower, put on dark blue frayed jeans, with black boots and a red crop top with black and white straps before she went into Arabella's room, got her up and made her breakfast. When she had finished eating, Rose gave her daughter a bath and dressed her in a yellow sundress.

Arabella was a very tall child. She had dark brown hair and eyes, and did not look like her mother at all which only meant that she looked like her father, who Rose could not remember who that was. Rose and Ari went into Dante's room to wake him up. Arabella climbed on his bed and started to jump up and down. Once he was awake, he grabbed Ari and gave her a cuddle.

"I'm just going to pick up something from the shop for Sydney." Dante nodded and got out of bed. Rose left the apartment and went towards the shop that she seen last night. Dante managed to pull himself out of bed, throw on some clothes, and grab some food before he joined Ari in the living room where she was watching some cartoons when the doorbell rang.

Dante grunted and went to answer the door. On the other side of the door, there was a woman, with black hair and ice blue eyes. She pushed past Dante, walked into the apartment, and followed the sound into the living room. Ari looked up and the women.

Tasha looked back at the child in shock. She was the image of Dimitri and she could not let this effect the relationship she had with Dimitri. Tasha was only looking for Rose when she got to the door of the apartment but didn't feel bad about her not being here. She knew she had just missed Rose, she seen her walking down the stairs as she got out of the elevator. She wanted to scare Rose so that she would leave again, not just for four years, but forever this time. Tasha reached out for Arabella just as Dante came up and pulled Tasha away.

"I have no problem with calling the police. Leave now and I won't." Dante shoved Tasha outside the door and closed it behind her. Dante went over to Arabella who was whimpering in the corner of the room. Dante knew Ari had peed herself, but he made no attempt to say anything. He just brought her to the bathroom, rinsed her off and changed her clothes. He picked up the child and walked out of the apartment. Ari gripping his neck and burying her face in his neck, to scared to let go or look up.

"What's wrong?" Rose came back then and seen Ari gripping Dante. Ari let go and practically flew into her mother's arms where she gripped her mother. Dante didn't say anything. He just pushed Rose in the direction on the car. Dante got into the driver's side and Rose sat with Ari in the back. "Dante, what's going on?" Rose asked. She was worried about her child. Ari was usually bubbly and now she's sitting in her seat, quite.

"A woman came into the house and tried to grab her." Dante answered. Dante could see the anger rising inside Rose and he was scared of her in that moment. Rose wanted to punch something but she hid it away from her child. Dante drove slowly through the American streets, following the GPS to the hospital. They drove through an estate with big house on either side of the street. Arabella was looking out the window when she squeezed her mother's hand in fright. Rose turned her head around so fast.

"What's wrong, princess?" Rose asked in a calming voice. Dante looked over to where Arabella was looking and tensed up.

"That's her." Dante pointed at Tasha who was opening a gate at the back of a house. Rose asked Dante to stop the car and Rose got out. Dante stayed with Ari as Rose followed where the black haired women went, not knowing Dante was following Rose with Arabella in his arms. Rose opened the gate and walked in. There were many people around, dressed up, smiling and eating. Rose didn't notice anyone, she just followed the black haired women.

Rose followed the women to a table of other people, the same people that were at the bar last night and more. Rose didn't care that the people around could be the women's family or friends, Rose wasn't thinking at all. Rose just tapped the women on the shoulder and punched her on the nose. Rose grabbed the women by the throat and pushed her onto the table.

"If you ever go near my child or my family again, I will kill you." Rose spat.

"Roza, come on, you could lose your licence and then how are you going to look after Arabella," Dante Ran up to where he could see his stepsister and put his hand on her back. Rose looked at Tasha before she finally released her. Ari Slid from Dante's grip and ran over to Rose who picked her up.

"Come near my child again, and you will regret it." Rose turned her back and walked towards Dante.

"Rose-" Eddie followed Rose and grabbed her arm. Dante grabbed Eddie and pushed him against the wall.

"Just like your friend over there, if you ever touch my sister again, you won't live to see the next sunrise. I don't have a child to support and I defiantly don't have a licence dependant job." Dante released Eddie, put his hand on Rose's back, and walked out of the back yard. Everyone stood in shock. Janine went over to her son to see if he was all right.

"She's not your fucking sister!" Eddie growled after Dante. Sofia, Alessandro and Sydney came into the back yard then and ran towards their family. Dante had texted his father about what happened and what Rose was going to do, it just happened that they were already on the way back from the hospital with Sydney. Sydney took Ari from Rose and brought her away from the fighting.

Alessandro grabbed Dante, moved him away from Eddie, and shoved his stepdaughter behind him.

"Roza, go to the car with Sydney and Arabella." Alessandro was trying to not cause a bigger fight then the one that had already been started.

"Dad come on, they're not worth it." Rose grabbed her stepfathers hand and pulled them with her.

"'Dad'? 'Dad'!" Eddie had never been pissed at one word before. He stood up.

"They're not your fucking family! We are!" Rose stood still in shock. No one spoke. No one moved. Dimitri walked behind Eddie. Rose looked up at him, shock and pain ran through her mind, though she did not know why.

"I want to go back home to Italy." Rose said as she continued to look at Dimitri. Alessandro and Sofia nodded as Dante wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back towards the car. Ari ran up to Rose and gave her mother a big hug as Rose sat in the back seat, gripping her daughter not wanting to let go.

Abe watched his daughter walked away with a man she called dad and women she called mom. Janine was hurt, Eddie was hurt, everyone was hurt about what happened but no one understood that it wasn't their fault, Rose just didn't know who they were.

Sofia stayed back as her family headed towards the cars that would bring them back to the hotel. She loved Rose with all her heart, she was like a daughter that she never had, nor could have and she didn't want to lose her, but at the same time, she was a mother and she could see how much pain this American family was in. Sofia looked on in pity and sadness as Abe comforted his wife and child, while Christian hugged Lissa tight to his chest. Dimitri looked after Rose, not sure wither to follow her or let her go, but all he knew was that if he didn't go after her, he would lose her forever. He made the mistake once, and he never wanted to make it again. Dimitri's long legs started to stride along the pathway to get to the back gate and follow Rose.

"Please don't." Sofia said softly. She didn't know why Rose suddenly wanted to go back after only being in America two days. Sofia didn't want her to leave because she wanted to get her daughters memory back, but if Rose wasn't happy to do that, then she would respect her and not let anyone go after her. It was clear she wanted to leave these people and although Sofia didn't understand why, she was going to make sure Rose got her wish.

"Don't go after my daughter." Sofia ordered in a harder voice as Dimitri ignored her first request. Sofia started to walk towards the gate herself and stopped. Alessandro opened the gate before Sofia could place a hand on it.

"Come on, Sofia." He kissed his wives head and led her out into the car.

As they drove the short distance to the hotel, Sofia booked the tickets and sat with Rose as the others packed the bags and put them in the cars boot. Sofia put her arms around her adoptive child and let her relax enough so that she would sleep.

Abe was still holding his wife as she sobbed at the thought of losing her daughter for the second time. Dimitri stood still, watching as Rose left him, not even talking to him. Tasha walked up towards him and out a hand on his elbow. Dimitri was not a very violent man, although he did take self defence from a very young age and he did know how to fight, but he had never been in a fight or started a fight or wanted to punch someone as much as he did when Tasha looked up and him with a pout. Dimitri shoved his arm away from her touch and he turned to her. Everything that happened came back to him, not just the fight but also the whole reason Rose came into the yard.

"You were going to hurt a child!" Dimitri roared. Olena came to her son's side to try to calm him down. Tasha made herself smaller as if Dimitri was some sort of bear ready to attack and all she could was curl into a ball to protect herself. Christian came up to Dimitri's side and looked at his aunt with so much distrust and hate, Tasha almost whimpered.

"I had you down for a lot of this Tasha, but not a child abductor." Yeva came strolling over to where the commotion was happening and she clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"Instead of fight Dimika, you all now have an actual location as to where Roza is going." Everyone stared at the women. "So move!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri and the others have been in Italy for over a month. They were desperate to find Rose now that they knew where she was, they were not giving up on her. They all came over on Abe's plan that landed just after Rose's plan and even though there was only a five minute difference, they missed her among the rush of Italian's running here there and everywhere to try and get to where they were suppose to go. They did knew however that they were in the same place as Rose because there was only one flight to Italy that day, but they were assuming that they did fly out on that actual day.

They were walking the streets of Italy, learning the language and becoming familiar with the language the longer they have been there. That's when Dimitri reached out and pulled Lissa away, saving her life. The car came speeding towards the path when Dimitri noticed, he was only able to pull Lissa away, but do nothing for himself. He rolled over the car and landed on the ground, the red car driving off, not stopping to see if he was alright. Lissa was screaming for an ambulance, as Dimitri lay motionless on the ground. That was until he was placed onto a gurney and taken way by ambulance to the hospital. Lissa and the others followed the ambulance to the hospital and had to wait in the waiting room for any news about Dimitri.

It wasn't good.

Dimitri was brought into surgery to remove pieces of class that were imbedded in his body. Olena and Dimitri's family were getting on a plan to go to Italy so they could be with their son. When they were finally allowed in to see Dimitri, he did not look all too good. He was hooked up to so many machines, his heart beat in a steady rhythm but he had a breathing mask taped in his mouth helping him to breath. Lissa looked at her best friend's lover, even though her best friend wasn't her best friend anymore and it wasn't like Dimitri and Rose were together anymore or that she even cared about him anymore.

Abe looked at Dimitri. Even though he left his daughter which caused her to leave, he understood why he did it and he respected Dimitri more for trying to make a life for him and Rose, even if it didn't quite work out. Abe, Eddie and Janine were a little bitter when Dimitri announced he was with Tasha, after all, he had been waiting for Rose for more than three years but they understood and they forgave him for it. There was a knock on the door.

Rose walked in, white Doctors coat on, hair in a high ponytail out of her face and a clipboard in her hand. She walked over to machines, checks them and then checked the tubes that were connecting into the person she once held dear to her heart, however, not know that she cared about him once upon a time. After the being home, Rose completely forgot about America, the faces she seen, the people she met, the bad memories, so she didn't remember the people that were sitting around Dimitri's bed.

"My name is Roza Rossi and I'll be Mr Belikov's doctor. Only two people can sit with Mr. Belikov at any one time. I'm afraid the rest of you will have to wait in the waiting room." Rose repeated for the tenth time that day. Sometimes she hated working in the trauma unit because she had to stay calm and repeat herself about not allowing too many people into the room of someone that was in ICU. "Are any of you his family?" She asked.

"No, they're on the way though." Rose nodded her head and put the clipboard at the foot of Dimitri's bed.

"Only two people are to be in here." She reminded them and left, going to see other patients. Lissa sat holding Dimitri's hand numb, not feeling any emotion. Christian stayed with Lissa as Abe, Janine and Eddie left to go into the waiting room.

"She just blanks us, and she's not even using her real name!" Eddie grumbled as he fell into a chair. Janine sat next to her son, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Something's wrong." Janine mumbled at Abe massaged her shoulder. She put her free hand on her husband's arm and gave him a small smile as she looked up at him. He didn't say anything, but sat down next to his wife and let her lean against him.

For the next day, that's how the hours were passed. Three people sat in the waiting room while two people went into sit with Dimitri and they all took turns. Today however it was a different day, because Olena, Yeva, Viktoria, Karoline, Sonja, Paul and Zoya arrived in the waiting room. Abe stood up and gave Yeva his seat who took it gladly while Eddie gave his to Olena. Rose walked in then. They have seen her over the hours, although she never stood to talk to them and she never made the effort. She wouldn't listen to what they were saying when they said anything so they gave up for the time being. Now she walked into the waiting room with Lissa and Christian.

"Have Mr Belikov's family arrived?" Rose asked in a monotone. Over the last day and so many hours, this group of people have been annoying her, she just had to hold it all in and rant to Sydney after their shift. It also didn't help that Rose has been working a 24 hour shift. Olena turned to the women she once thought of as a daughter, Viktoria was boiling behind her mother.

"Yes, she is his mother." Abe replied.

"Mrs Belikov, at the moment-"

"Roza!" Someone screamed down the hall, disturbing patients. You could hear doctor's sh-ing the person the voice belonged to but to no avail. The waiting room door burst open and Sydney ran straight for her friend and the same for Dante. "You have to promise me to breath." Rose gripped her clipboard.

"What is it Sydney, I'm with a patient's fami-"

"It's Arabella." Dante got straight to the point. Rose's face fell at the mention of her daughter's name. Rose's breathing became fast and laboured. Sydney guided her friend into a seat, not caring if there were people in the room. Dante held Rose's hand.

"Look Roza, it's nothing serious-"

"Tell me what is wrong with my daughter!" Rose snapped, grabbing her hands away from Dante.

"Dante, you do realise that what you just said came out 100 times worse then what it actually is?" Sydney sighed. "Look, Roza, Ari found something-"

"She's not in hospital is she?"

"No, but, em, Sofia and Alessandro picked something up the other day, and well-" Sydney handed Rose a bag. It wasn't a very big bag but it was a bag none the less."

"Is Arabella alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah-"

"Right, take that home and I'll look at it later. I'm working." Rose snapped. She has never been scared in all her life-well the part that she could remember anyway.

"I'm sorry about that. Arabella is my daughter and well-" Rose stopped herself and shook her head. "Mr Belikov has improved since the accident, although, not as rapidly as we would have liked. By now, he should have woken up and has not. We are doing everything we can Mrs Belikov." Rose let the news sink in. "When you are ready to see your son, I'll be outside to bring you." Rose stepped out of the room to give everyone a chance to take in the news.

"Why does she talk as if she doesn't know who we are?" Viktoria snapped angrily. Eddie shook his head and sighed. It hurt him to see his twin sister not looking at him or talking to him but treating him as he-and everyone else- was a stranger. Rose hugged herself outside the door of the waiting room. There was something familiar about the family that stood before her, but she could quite put her finger on it. Her head hurt as she closed her eyes to stop the fuzziness from setting in, texted Sydney to bring her coffee and opened them again when the waiting room door opened.

"Alright Mrs Belikov, this way." Everyone followed as Rose brought them to the room where Dimitri still lay motionless. Rose started to check to the machines and tubes before leaving, when a hand reached out and grabbed her hand. She jumped and looked down at whoever was holding her hand and was met with dark brown eyes. Everything in the room became no existent when she looked into those eyes. The feel of his hand on hers was the only thing she felt. She didn't even feel that dizzy until she felt someone grip her waist just before she could fall. Sydney dropped the coffee on the floor and helped her friend become steady on her feet.

"These 24 hour shifts are going to kill me one of these days," Rose grumbled an apology as Sydney helped her out of the room and into an empty one, texting someone to clean the coffee spill and for Rose's boss to come to the room she was in.

Rose was sent home twenty minutes later and Alessandro picked her up and drove her home, helping her into the house, afraid she was going to fall. Arabella ran to her mother with a grin on her face. Rose smiled at her daughter and picked her up.

"You should be in bed." Rose stated and gave Alessandro a disapproving look as he laughed and helped them into the house. Rose put Arabella to bed and climbed in behind her daughter as she waited for the nightmares to fade, before getting out and going to her room next door and falling to sleep straight away. Rose's dreams were not pleasant.

She could see people's faces, with the same chocolate brown eyes, just like the ones that were looking up at her today, she could remember feeling pained, hurt, and angry but she couldn't figure out the reason. She woke from her dreams to a very dark room. It must have been about 3 am when Rose climbed out of bed and stumbled over a bag.

She fell to the floor with a soft thud. It was the bag Sydney handed her earlier that day. She opened it up and sat back. She didn't know why, but pain and hurt filled her heart as she started to take clothes out from the bag and wrapped in clothes, a book fell out. Rose opened it.

 _He left me; I never want to see Dimitri Belikov again. I don't care if his eyes are kind or if I feel safe with him, he wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to tell him I was pregnet._

Rose stopped reading and flipped through the pages. She recognised the handwriting even if the sign off name was not the same as hers. As she leafed through the pages, she found pictures.

Her heart stopped. She looked up. It couldn't be, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Rose ate her breakfast and watched as Arabella ate hers too. Rose brought her daughter to school before she decided to go back home, change her clothes, and pulls her hair up. Rose went for a run under the sunny morning sun, her mind working overtime as she thought about the book she found the night before. She ran, fingering the necklace that told her name after the crash. She didn't even realise she had ran to the hospital. She wasn't working for the next week, although she was on call if there was an emergency. She walked towards the doors, other doctors and nurses smiling a hello as she passed. She walked through the doors and went up towards the ICU room.

"Roza? What are you doing here?" Sofia asked. Rose was wearing a sports bra and running leggings, so not something she would be wearing to work.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" Rose crossed her arms and looked at Sofia. "The bag. Dante and Sydney showed it to me." Sofia understood what Rose was talking about.

"We didn't want you to stress, you haven't been well since Ameria-"

"I haven't been well since I came to this hospital!" Rose snapped and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I can get answers."

Rose walked towards the room she had spent most of her time looking after a patient. Rose didn't knock. She wasn't in doctor mode today and she just wanted answers. Everyone in the room stopped their laughing to look at Rose. Rose gripped the necklace that was in her hands but remained silent. Dimitri's heart monitor started to beep faster and faster as he looked at Rose.

"Rose-"

"Who are you?" Rose got straight to the point.

"Rose- I'm your dad," Abe started. Rose wasn't looking at anyone, just kept her eyes on her balled up hand. Eddie interrupted.

"Why should we have to explain this to her?!" He yelled. Rose flinched back when he came towards her. Eddie became angered. "What is wrong with you?" He snapped and grabbed her arms. Rose jumped and dropped the necklace on the floor and looked at Eddie in fear.

"Hey!" Dante yelled as he grabbed Eddie and moved him away from Rose. Rose was still frozen from shock as Dante pulled her behind him. Abe grabbed his son. "Don't you ever touch her again!"

"If I want to touch my twin sister, I will!" Eddie growled.

"Roza-" Rose turned her head to the voice. Dimitri lay on the bed, the breathing tubes still inserted but it looked like he was being prepped to be removed from ICU. Rose looked at Dimitri. "What's wrong?" Rose looked at Dimitri and just like last time, she couldn't see anyone but him. Security came in then and looked at Rose.

"What's going on here?" They barked. Dante explained to them what had happened and the grabbed Eddie, taking him out of the room. Abe and Janine followed. The room emptied. Dimitri's sisters were angry with Rose to the point where if they didn't leave then they would have done something they would regret.

"Dante, can you wait outside?" Rose asked. Dante looked at Rose as if she was crazy but nodded his head.

"I'll be outside the hospital. The car's parked outside." Rose nodded her head.

"Roza, why are you asking everyone's name?" Dimitri asked softly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rose started. "I don't know any of you people." Dimitri froze, his heartbeat started to fall as everyone else in the room stared at her.

The room, although no one spoke and it was engulfed in silence, there was a commotion outside the walls. Rose's phone started to chime loudly as did her beeper. The door was ripped open and a frantic Sydney came in holding a white doctors coat and a stethoscope. Rose didn't look at her phone or her beeper, she knew exactly what was going on and she couldn't let what was happening in that room affect the way she does her job. Sydney helped Rose through on her coat and closed it while Rose pulled her hair out of her face and at the top of her head.

"Roza, before you start-" Rose stopped paying attention to her friend. Being pushed past the doors to Dimitri's room was a little frame wrapped in blankets and breathing tubes.

"Ari!" Rose yelled and ran straight for her daughter. She was almost instantly dragged away from her daughter by paramedics and Sydney who dragged them back in the room while they brought more children into the trauma unit. "What happened?!" Rose ordered.

"There was an accident in the school, it went up." Someone explained to her. Rose nodded her head, numb from the news. All she wanted to do now was to make sure her daughter was alright. She moved away. Dimitri and his family didn't utter a word as Rose was brought back into the room and the explanation was underway, but they were watching. They wanted to know what had Rose so worked up, they had never seen her like that and they were truly scared. Olena texted Rose's family to let them know what was going on. Rose straightened herself and calmly made her way for the doors, being pulled by her friend.

"I am a trauma doctor. Right now, there are several children out there that need my help. If you would please let me do my job that would be great." Rose hissed as she stormed out the door and went into doctor mode. The first child she went to was her own. There were many doctors and nurses flying around the unit- all transfers were being rushed to new rooms so they could make room for the children that needed it. Families came flooding in and the security guards had to be called in order to allow the doctors to do their job. It was hard to peel away from her daughter, but Rose did it anyway and treated the other patients that her help the most.

Nurses came in then to take Dimitri out of the room he was in. It wasn't a surprise because he was being moved anyway but he didn't want to leave. Rose was always going in to see him and even though she ignored him, she was still there. Abe, Janine, Eddie, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri's family all piled into his new room, Olena, Yeva and Janine seated while Lissa Viktoria and Paul sat on the floor and everyone else stood.

"I have a bad feeling." Dimitri stated as everyone settled in the room. Everyone was saddened by Rose treatment, except Eddie. He was pissed.

"What do you mean?" Olena gripped her sons hand as she fought the tears back on the fear of nearly losing her son.

"I don't think Rose is ignoring anyone," Dimitri explained. Eddie grunted. "Look, Rose should be so angry with me that she would be lashing out- hell she would have landed me in hospital- but she didn't. Yes she left, but if she seen me, would she not have had all that anger?"

"So because she didn't put you in that hospital bed, you think something's wrong?" Eddie snapped.

"Exactly. She doesn't seem herself, she was frightened of you today," Dimitri told Eddie who gave him a murders look.

"He may be right," Abe tapped his finger to his chin as he began to think. It all made sense to him, there was something wrong with his baby and he was going to find out what that was.

"I wonder what made those men tackle Rose back into the room and the blond girl to stop her from going out into the hallway." Olena mumbled as she continued to hold her sons hand, much like how Rose was holding her daughters hand in that moment.

The chaos had died down and Rose was no longer needed so she went straight to her daughter who lay on the bed, smiling and listening to her mother read her a story. Rose had never felt scared in all her life, her daughter nearly died today and she couldn't help but feel hollow inside. Rose lost so much, her memory; her old life-she was not ready to lose her daughter too. Rose fell asleep to the steadying gentle snores of her daughter's now sleeping frame, but she wasn't interlay asleep.

Sofia and Alessandro were in the room with Rose, watching both the girls as they slept.

"I think we should tell them." Alessandro whispered as he pulled a blanket around Rose. "They have a right to know."

"What if they're not really her family, Alex, what if they're pretending and this whole thing is a set up?! I can't lose them." Sofia had tears in her eyes.

"Sof, you can't deny that that man looks exactly like Arabella," Alex whispered, pulling his wife to his chest. "Come on, let her sleep, we'll talk about this later."

Rose opened her eyes as soon as the door was closed behind Sofia and Alessandro. Rose rubbed her eyes, stretched her back, and looked at her daughter. When she looked at her face, she could see a man, she didn't know the name of that man, but that didn't matter. In the diary, she found, she knew the name. Rose gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head, and still in her dirty doctors robes, she made her way to Sydney's desk to ask for Belikov's room number. Sydney reluctantly gave it to her friend but did and Rose walked to the room.

"What's your name?" Rose demanded as she opened the door. Startled faces looked up at her as she walked in, obviously disturbing them from their sleep. Dimitri was the last one to open his eyes as she looked at the women who not only captured his heart, but his soul.

"Dimitri." Was his response. Rose's head became fuzzy like last time, but she fought the pain and remained in control.

"You gave me this." She stated, throwing the necklace over to him as she stayed by the door, ready to make a quick escape.

"Yes." Rose's heart filled with pain, angry, hurt, love- it was so overwhelming she had to hold herself again the doorframe.

"Why?"

"It was a birthd-"

"No." Rose interrupted. "Why did you leave me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's eyes started to fill with tears as she stood by the door. Yeva took Eddie and Abe by the ear and walked them out of the room while Olena ushered Janine and everyone else out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Granted they were standing by the door and holding their ears against it so they could hear what was being said, they thought it would be best if they both had their space.

"I wanted to make a better life for you. I wanted you to be happy with me and not have to worry about anything."

"I was happy, just being with you made me happy."

"I wanted to give you everything you wanted-"

"I wanted _you_ , Dimitri. I only every wanted you." Rose let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I didn't want to leave, Roza."

"I was going to tell you before you left." Rose sat at the end of the bed. Dimitri sat up and moved closer to her.

"I didn't want to say anything, I knew if I told you, you would make me stay and I needed to leave. I needed to be able to provide for you."

"That's not what I meant." Rose turned and looked Dimitri in the eye. "I was going to tell you I was pregnant." Rose's eyes filled as she remembered the day. She had her room decorated with dinner waiting for them, she was going to tell him that she was pregnant and that she loved him and she just wanted him to hold her all night long, but none of that happened.

"You-You were pregnant?" Dimitri looked at Rose in disbelief. Rose nodded her head and flinched away from his touch. She stood up from the bed and turned towards the door, ready to leave.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled, following her. Rose ripped the door open, head down walked past everyone that was trying to make it look like they had not been listening to the conversation.

"Rose you can't say something like that and just leave!" Dimitri limped after her, followed by the heard of Russians, Americans and one Turkish. Rose walked to the room her daughter was resting in and was met by Arabella in Sofia's lap as she read her a story. As soon as Rose walked in, Alessandro turned his head.

"Are you okay?" Rose shook her head in repose. Rose walked straight over to her daughter who smiled and jumped into her arms. Just before the door to the room closed, Dimitri forced it open again.

"You can't say something like that and then leave!" Dimitri barked as he stepped into the room, the door remaining open by the herd of people outside.

"Like you left me?" Rose snapped back. Arabella gripped her mother's shoulders. She didn't like it when Rose raised her voice, she was a very sensitive child.

"You're remembering things?" Dante blurted out. "They said after the accident, it was nearly impossible that you would," Dante was confused as he looked at the encounter. Arabella was snuggling into Rose's shoulder; Rose looked up at Dimitri who looked down at her, not even a breath between their faces.

"I never wanted to leave you, Roza." Dimitri breathed, breathless as the closeness of the two. Rose ignored what Dimitri said and turned her back on him, crouching down and putting her daughter on the ground.

"Remember you asked me who daddy was?" Rose spoke in Italian, so no one but Alessandro, Sofia, Dante and Arabella knew what she was saying. The English speakers just saw the little girl nodding her head. "Well, you see that giant there?" Rose through a thumb up to Dimitri. Arabella followed her mothers thumb and stared at Dimitri. She nodded her head. "Well, he can only speak English, but, he's your daddy." Rose looked at the gleam that folded over her daughter's eyes as she broke out into a smile.

"Daddy!" Arabella screamed running and jumping into Dimitri's arms. Rose slowly got to her feet and watched as Arabella smiled and Dimitri beamed at his daughter.

"What accident?" Janine demanded. Rose thought no one heard what Dante said, mainly because no one brought it up straight away but now it was brought up. Rose stood awkwardly as she hugged her arms cover her body. Alessandro walked up, put his arms around Rose, and kissed her head.

"Sydney, why don't you take Arabella to get ice-cream?"

"She can get yogurt, not ice-cream," Rose called after Sydney. She had no idea Sydney was even there. "And bring this will you?" Rose handed Sydney the portable oxygen mask. "You know how to use it?"

"Roza, I am a nurse." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What accident?" Janine demanded again.

"Four years ago, a drunk driver was speeding along a T junction and ran a red light and hit Roza's car. When she was brought to this hospital, she couldn't remember anything. It was a miracle she even survived and the same for Arabella."

"They had to feed her through tubes so that Arabella would survive. We only knew her age and name from the necklace that was around her neck." Rose was silent through the explanation. Janine sat in a chair while Abe gripped her shoulder.

"So you haven't been ignoring us?" Eddie whipped as he rubbed his hands against his face.

"I don't know who you all are though." Rose dropped her shoulders. Dimitri took a step towards her. She unwrapped her arms from herself and wrapped them around Dimitri's waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he held her tight, not mentioning her silent sobs to anyone.

"Mommy!" Arabella ran into the room, with Sydney and Dr. O on her tail. Rose opened her arms and allowed Arabella to jump into them giggling. Rose's eyes were trained on Dr. O, her boss.

"Dr Rossi, you never gave me an answer." He walked in. "Why is there so many people in this room?"

"Mommy's remember." Arabella giggled and snuggled into Rose's shoulder.

"That's wonderful! Now may I speak to you in private please?" Dr O left the room and Rose gulped the lump in her through down. She handed Arabella to Dimitri.

"I'm going to lose my job," Rose muttered as she followed her boss out of the room.

"Dr Rossi-"

"Actually according to people, that's not my name, Roza isn't my name wither. Apparently it's Rose." Rose started to babble.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Rose smiled anxiously. "I asked Sofia to let you know about the positioning opening in Ithaca and I told her to make sure you knew to come to me yesterday if you were interested."

"What?"

"A Head of Trauma position opened up there and they asked for you, did Sofia not tell you?" Rose shook her head.

"I want it." Rose said. Her boss nodded and walked away, leaving an uncomfortable silence in her path. She opened the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She looked at Sofia.

"I-it wasn't the right time."

"I could have lost it! How many people can say that at 24 years old they were Head of Trauma?!" Rose was not happy. "You could have ruined this for me!"

"Sofia!"

"Mom!"

"I didn't want you to leave Roza-"

"That's not your decision!" Rose rubbed her palms on the back of her jeans. "Please leave."

"Roz-"

"Leave!" Sofia did, without a second word. Alessandro went after her to see if she was alright and then also scold her for not telling Rose sooner.

"Roza-"

"Dante, I really don't have the energy right now." Dante nodded his head and left the room. Rose stood in uncomfortable sad silence. Arabella had fallen asleep and Dimitri placed her on the bed and pulled Rose close to him.

"It's going to be alright."


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you become a doctor?" Dimitri asked Rose as he helped pack up her things into varies boxes that littered the floor to her bedroom as Sofia, Janine and Lissa packed up Arabella's room and Alessandro, Eddie, Abe and Dante started to bring the full boxed down and into a van. Rose looked up at Dimitri. "You wanted to become a doctor when you were 16. You were always studying, not just your high school work but also some 'doctor shit' as Christian used to put it." Rose smiled.

"I don't know really. When I was in the accident and came round, they said that I was able to help myself. They said it was as if I was a doctor before I got into the accident. They said that when someone is in a coma for as long as I was, their brain started to change or something, and they think I just became incredibly smart. It was like how, remembered on the news years ago there was a kid that was in a coma, and when he woke up he was fluent in like seven different languages? Yeah that." Dimitri looked on in amusement as he watched rose explain. "They allowed me to go into medical school here and with all the class tests, they kept making me skip some years, they thought I have already studied everything, so basically I spent two years studying and have been working here since."

"You know, you were already studying to be a doctor when you left." Dimitri said as he continued to fold clothes and out them in their respective boxes, shirts with shirts, jeans with jeans and so on. Rose looked up at him.

"Really?" Dimitri nodded.

"You were studied for about three years; since you were 17- as soon as you graduated you were accepted to study." Rose stopped putting things in a box and looked up at Dimitri.

"I was a doctor?" Dimitri nodded.

"In some ways, you finished three years by the time you left. I left in the summer so you just completed the third year. I thought if I gave you the summer to get used to me being gone for the year then you would be able to finish. You started to spend more time with me rather than on your studies so I thought it was best to leave and make a life for us so when I came back, you would just have to spend a couple of years doing your residency training and then get a licence to practice."

"What do you do then?" Rose asked Dimitri when he had finished and started to put photo frames into a new box.

"I buy and sell property. It's my own business." Dimitri explained. "I have two guys that help me, so while I'm here, they're looking after things." Rose nodded.

"That doesn't sound hard."

"Oh, Roza, on the century." Rose gave a little giggle and Dimitri smiled over to her. By then, they had finished packing everything out of Rose's room and taken all the boxes down to the van. Lissa, Janine and Sofia followed with Arabella's boxed and started to load them into the van. As soon as her cot-bed was put into the van, it was closed and driven to the airport so it could be sent to America head of them. Rose picked up Arabella from the neighbours at dinnertime and everyone ate dinner together.

There was light laughter where Dimitri was sharing stories about his time with Rose while Janine talked about Rose's childhood. Even though she couldn't remember anything that they were saying, apart from Dimitri's, her heart still burst with joy at the thought of finally being able to find out who she really was. It scared her, but she had to do it for herself. She had to let Arabella be with her father and she had to remember her own family. Dante, Sofia and Alessandro already booked a holiday to come and visit her while she was out in America so they could get to see her and Arabella. Janine knew it wasn't fair to take Rose away from this family after all they had accepted her and looked after her when she couldn't and she knew that her daughter was loved by these people.

The next day was a day full of tears. Alessandro, Dante and Sofia drove to the airport with Rose and Arabella and walked into the airport together. Once they got to the gate, they gave Roe a tearing goodbye while Dimitri held his daughter in his arms and gave her to the Italian family so he could hug Rose and tell her that everything was going to be okay. They watched as they boarded the private jet to bring her to America-to her home. Rose looked out the small windows with Arabella on her lap as the plane took off. She could see her second family, smiling and waving as she took on the next part of her journey home. They knew they were going to see her in a month, but it still didn't get rid of the hurt that they felt in their hearts as they watched the plane fly into the sky and out of eyesight.

Rose looked out the window as the plane left Italy and started to fly over green lands and blue waters until it would finally stop in America in 23 hours. Rose fell asleep as Dimitri massaged her back and held his sleeping daughter, before he fell asleep himself with his family by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

When Rose started to wake up, she felt light. Wind was brushing softly against her cheeks and she heard a stead beat. Slowly she opened her eyes with a soft grunt and gripped the thick neck that her arms were around.

"Dimitri," Rose murmured and snuggled into him. The familiar scent around her made her feel safe and secure as she started to wake up from her nap. Dimitri's arms around her made her skin feel like fire as he smiled down at her.

"Good morning,"

"Where's Arabella?" Rose asked, a little panicked that she wasn't near her daughter. Rose jumped and still in Dimitri's arms looked around for her daughter.

"Your mom has her," Dimitri assured as her as he dropped her to her feet at the door of the house. Abe opened the door and let everyone into the cool air. Arabella ran in first and stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking around, her mouth opened. Rose walked in almost the same way, only for different reasons. Arabella grabbed her mother's hand as she looked around in amazement, while Rose looked around a familiar room, her eyes capturing paintings and family pictures that were oh so familiar to her. Everyone but Dimitri started to unload the van, which came then filled with Rose's things while Dimitri followed Rose as she walked around the unfamiliar-yet familiar house. She walked through the kitchen and out the kitchen door, still holding Arabella's hand and eventually made her way to her little house out in the garden. Dimitri walked slowly behind her, letting Rose experience things and tries to remember things as she went through the house and up to her door. Even though Rose didn't fully remember anything about the house, she still remembered the steps, the way to each place and to her little shed-house, she knew where the spear key was. She let go of her daughters hand and opened the door walking in.

Rose stood at the door as she looked around the room. The bed was neatly made with a simple purple bedspread. The windows were draped with a cream coloured curtain. A laptop sat at the desk in front of the window, with pictured mounting on the desk, walls and on the bedside table. The rug sat neatly on the floor near where another door was, which led into a bathroom. Arabella ran around the room, excited, as Rose stepped forwards and sat on the bed, taking the pictures that sat on the bedside table in her hands and looked at them. Dimitri stood in the door this time, looking at Rose, crossing his arms across his chest. Rose looked at one photo, where she was on Dimitri's back, laughing, cotton candy in her hand as he looked up at her with a loving smile. The other was of Rose and Lissa, holding hands at the beach. Rose put them down and looked at the photos that littered the desk. There was one of Rose and Eddie, hugging each other, both covered in mud, one of Rose, Abe and Janine, smiling, another one of Rose, Eddie, Janine and Abe and the last one was another one of Dimitri and Rose where they were both looking into each other's eyes with a loving smile. One the wall, there were many photos of Rose with Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Rose's family, Dimitri's family, there were so many littering the walls. Dimitri put he hands on Rose's shoulder as she looked at the photos, tears in her eyes. She could see herself smiling and being happy with these people, but the only person she remembered was Dimitri and that made her upset.

"Your mom and dad thought it might be easier to move back into the house, that way you can be a room away from Arabella." Dimitri said. Rose nodded and turned to him.

"Why can't I remember?" She whispered. She knew why, she wasn't stupid and she was a doctor, but she just didn't understand why she would remember Dimitri and not anyone else- in fact, it should be the opposite- she should remember everyone else and not Dimitri because of what he did to her. Dimitri pulled Rose towards him and throws his arms around her, holding her tight- that was until Arabella came running up to them.

"Mommy, I need the toilet," Rose snorted at her daughter, but brought her to the bathroom anyway.

"What a way to ruin the moment," She muttered to her daughter as she closed the door slightly and let her child go to the toilet alone. Dimitri chuckled and walked over to her new position. "I'm sorry you missed out," Rose whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to go through everything on your own," Dimitri whispered. Rose looked up into Dimitri's eyes, and then slowly trailed her eyes down to his lips. Dimitri slowly lowered his head and was a breath away, when Arabella flushed the toilet, washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Did you pee?" Arabella nodded and held out her hands.

"I did my hands too!" Dimitri smiled at his daughter and grabbed her, picking her up and placing her on his shoulders. She squealed and giggled- she had never been so high before.

"I think it might be time to see your room." Rose followed Dimitri as he led the way back into the main house and up stairs to where people were laughing and talking excitedly. "I think we need to fit the rooms first." Dimitri looked around at all the boxes that were scattered all over the room. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Can you take Arabella while I sort out the room?" Rose asked, looking at Janine who was opening the window. Rose thought she should let her mother look after her daughter, just because she didn't really remember her, didn't mean she wasn't family. She wanted Arabella to know and love her grandparents. Janine smiled.

"Of course!" She took Arabella from Dimitri and took her out of the room so that the only ones that were left were Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Viktoria. Rose looked around the light pink room.

"Where do we start?" Lissa smiled as she leaded against white dressers.

"We're going to be here all day," Rose grumbled and made way for the box that held Arabella's bed.

Arabella's room didn't take that long to do because of the amount of people helping her. Rose started to rebuild the toddler bed (which was a cot-bed when Arabella was younger but then she took the sidebars down so now it was a child's bed) in the centre of the wall and made her bed with her favourite pink fairy bed sheets. The white fluffy rug sat at the side of her bed, while all her clothes were neatly piled in the dressers. Her toys were stored neatly away in boxes, while her favourite teddies were placed on her bed. Once they did Arabella's room, they moved onto Rose's. It was just simply decorated; a big bed with cream sheets, a dressing table, a desk and wardrobe were in the room. By dinnertime, they were all sweaty, sore and exhausted from everything that they had done.

Without showers, they all went down to eat dinner. Arabella was smiling and telling Rose about all the cool things she did with her grandparents, aunties and cushions. Rose smiled throughout the whole story as she hid how uncomfortable she was. The only one to notice though was Dimitri and Yeva-Dimitri's grandmother. Rose excused herself after dinner and went to stand outside as she watched the sun set. Yeva followed her outside with a blanket. She draped it around Rose's shoulders and the old women sat down beside Rose.

"You shouldn't be upset Roza." Rose jumped at the sudden voice and the sudden feeling of something draping over her shoulders. She looked up at Yeva before she took a seat.

"I'm not upset," Rose responded.

"Lying doesn't help the situation Roza." Rose looked at the old women, opened her mouth to deny that she was lying but closed her mouth again.

"I don't remember anyone but Dimitri." Rose admitted as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"That's because Roza, you and my grandson make a whole. You two are meant to be; soul mates if you will." Rose looked at the women. "All it took was a touch and you now."

"But what about everyone else? They all want me to be the Rose that they knew, but what if I'm not that Rose anymore?"

"You have changed Roza, and as much as your family and friends hate that you did, you have. You can't change that."

"But I can't even remember them. I can't even remember the house I grew up in."

"Don't try to remember," Yeva started. Rose turned her head to the women. "Get to know them all over again. Let them meet the new Roza. The strong Rose that sits here." Yeva patter Rose's cheek. "Now, all you young people should go out tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Yeva got to her feet as Rose started to protest.

"Your mother will look after our child Roza, go and have fun." Rose followed Yeva inside and listened to her break the news of the night outing. Lissa squealed and grabbed Christian by the hand, running out of the house with him so she could go home and get a shower. Everyone left except the ones that live in the house.

"I suppose, I should get ready," Rose mumbled as she left the room, holing Arabella's hand, but then she stopped. "Can you give Arabella her bath while I have a shower?" Janine nodded her head and followed Rose up the stairs. Abe went off to finish of some work.

Rose stepped into the shower and started to hot water. She scrubbed her skin to remove the sweat and did everything necessary I the shower such as shaving and washing her hair, before she turned off the shower and stepped out and patting her skin dry. She pulled on loose pyjamas as she kept her hair up in the towel letting it dry a bit. She walked into Arabella's room to see her daughter bathed and dressed, ready for bed. Janine was smiling at her grandchild and helping her into bed. Abe was sitting next to his wife.

"Mommy, can you read to me?" Arabella asked, speaking in Italian.

"Why don't you ask your grandma?" Rose suggested, using the same tongue. "Remember they don't know Italian, princess." Arabella asked her grandmother t read her a story and with a kiss and good night from Rose, she snuggled with her teddies after choosing an English bedtime story for Janine to read. Rose left the room as soon as they story began and began to do her face. She decided to go soft, with a nude lip and after dried her hair and put it up in a graceful do before slipping into a rose midi bodycon dress, with a cut out to show clevage on the front and bit on the back. One side of the dress was longer than the other and she slipped into white opened toed heels and had a matching clutch bag. Janine had stopped in when Rose was doing her makeup to let her know that Arabella had fallen asleep and again when she was slipping on her shoes to tell her that everyone was downstairs waiting for her. After tying her shoes up, she grabbed her bag and threw her phone into it, grabbed her blanket and walking into her daughter's room. She check to see if Arabella was still asleep and then started to walk down the stairs.

Rose could hear load chatter and laughter as she started to walk down the stairs, the blanket in her arm while she held her bag in the other. Dimitri was the first to notice her walking down the stairs. She looked so beautiful to him that his heart soared with joy as he seen her walking down the stairs. Rose got to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Abe and Janine.

"If she wakes up in the middle of the night, it'll be a nightmare she's been having for a while now. Just throw this blanket around her and sit with her until she falls back asleep. Or call me. Calling me would be a better idea." Rose mumbled as she handed over the blanket. "Or I could stay Yeah; I think I'll just stay." Rose took the blanket back.

"Rose, you're going out. We'll call you if we can't handle it." Abe reassured as he took the blanket back and ushered Rose out of the house. Dimitri snaked an arm around Rose's waist as they all piled into a taxi. Rose's leg bounced as she nervously left the driveway. Dimitri put a hand on her leg.

"She'll be okay with your parent." Dimitri said. Rose nodded and sighed.

"So Rose, how is it being back?" a girl asked Rose, whose name was Mia.

"I don't know yet. I miss Italy obviously, but I needed to come here for work." Rose answered. Not really answering the question but not caring either.

"How did you lose all the baby fat so fast?" Mia asked again. Rose was started to get annoyed with this girl. Lissa slapped her arm.

"When I was studying in Italy I took up self defence. Alessandro took leave from his job so he could stay home and look after Arabella so I could study." Mia was about to as another question when Lissa elbowed her. She asked anyway.

"Any lovers over in Italy then?" Mia wiggled her eyebrows.

"Boys where never on top of my priority list." Rose responded just as her phone rang. She sighed as the car stopped and everyone climbed out and answered her phone.

"Roza how's America?" Dante's familiar Italian voice filled her ears, which made her smile.

"Good, but they're very inquisitive, especially this blond one." Rose responded, not in English. "I'm supposed to be going out, can I call you later?" Rose asked. Lissa was waving her hand trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." Dante hung up the phone and Rose sighed, walking back over to the group of people clustering at the door.

"Roza, this is Ivan and Javier," Dimitri introduced two tall men greeting the others. "They're my business partners." Rose nodded her head towards them and checked her phone for any news of Arabella. She was nervous leaving her daughter alone at night, ever since the last time she was in America. Rose was brought back from her thoughts.

"Ah so this is the famous Rose Hathaway we haven't stopped hearing about for years?" Ivan laughed and shook Rose's hand.

"And a fine beauty she is." Javier took her hand that Ivan dropped in his and brought it to his lips. Rose ripped it away.

"Never do that." She responded coolly. Dimitri pulled her close. They walked into the bar and sat down at a booth. They ordered drinks.

"So what have you been up to?" Rose asked awkwardly as everyone started to sip their drinks.

"Dimitri, Javier and I buy and sell property, Dimitri's the boss though, he the only serious one out of us." Ivan answered.

"I'm working in interior design." Mia said proudly while sipping her drink.

"I'm studying childcare and Christian is a chef. Eddie is studying Engineering."

"Nice." Rose finished, taking her water and taking a sip.

"So is it true you can't remember anything?" Mia started the conversation again. Lissa elbowed her again. Rose didn't respond.

"She was always rude in school." Mia grumbled as she finished her drink. Rose coughed.

"How was Italy?" Lissa asked before Mia could ask another stupid question.

"Good, I miss my family, but they're coming to visit soon so," Rose responded with a smile. Eddie clenched his jaw.

"How's the engineering thing going Eddie?" Rose asked.

"Good." He responded. He was still hurt that Rose could remember him; after all, he was her twin. He couldn't understand why she couldn't remember him like she did Dimitri.

"Well this conversation is riveting!" Javier joked.

"Sorry, I don't leaving Arabella, except for work."

"How is the little one?" Javier asked.

"She's good. I need to find her a school to enrol her in before I start work. I just have to get her used to speaking English all the time rather than Italian."

"How come she speaks Italian and English?" Christian asked, genuinely interested.

"Her friends and schoolmates and lessons were all thought through Italian, so she had to know it, but at home, Alessandro, Sofia and Dante would speak to me in English more so than Italian so I wouldn't lose my first language, so I always spoke to Arabella using both languages." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Rose Hathaway would become fluent in any other language other than English and sarcasm!" Lissa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Rose smiled a bit.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that I know everyone and that I remember everything about everyone from growing up because I don't," Rose blurted. "But I do want to get to know you guys, so can we all just start again?"

"Hi, I'm Lissa. I'm 25 years old and I do interior design." Lissa put out her hand. Rose smiled and took it.

"Hi, I'm Rose, 24. I have a 4 year old daughter and I'm a doctor." The introductions went around the table. Everyone laughed and smiled. Lissa grabbed Rose's hands and pulled her from the seat.

"Come dance!" Rose didn't have enough time to protest or agree because Lissa and Mia dragged Rose to the dance floor. Rose stood there shocked, not knowing what to do, but she eventually lightened up and started dancing with her newfound friends- well Lissa was her friend, Mia on the other hand, Rose had to think about that.

The three girls danced together, talked and smiled, sang along to songs, while the guys stayed at the table, watching them and talking about their own thing. Rose was starting to have fun as she danced with her phone in hand, but that changed. Her phone started to buzz in her hand. She quickly ran into the toilets, followed closely behind by Lissa and Mia.

"Is Arabella alright?" Rose asked.

"She's not in her bed." Janine responded in panic. She didn't want Rose to hate her for losing her daughter. Rose started to panic.

"Have you tried the bathtub? The one you gave her a bath in tonight?" Rose asked as she started to pace the bathroom floor, her hand on her head as she fought to breathe calmly. Rose could hear Janine running from a room and opening a door to another and then the phone being put down.

"Oh sweetie, why are you in the bath?" Rose let out a breath.

"I'll be back soon. Just give her the blanket and sit with her?" Rose asked before she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked, worry in her voice. Mia, to Roses surprised also looked worried.

"Ari's just not having a good night is all." Rose sighed and opened the bathroom door. The three of them walked back to the table where all the guys were. Rose almost stopped dead in her tracked as she watched a women sit on Dimitri's lap. Dimitri, pushing her way and standing up instantly away from her, looked disgusted and shocked. Eddie and Christian both had murderous looks o their face, but that's not what made Roses blood boil. She trusted Dimitri, but this women was making her temper go out of control. Lissa held Rose's arm as Rose started to power walk towards the table, thinking Rose as mad at Dimitri, Lissa tried to reason with her, saying how much Dimitri loved her and that what happened had a reasonable explanation. However, Rose didn't care about that. She knew Dimitri loved her and wouldn't hurt her deliberately. The women that sat at the table however threatened her daughter and made her child scared almost every night. Back in Italy when Arabella got her nightmares, Rose had to stay up for hours until she fell back asleep, that and the fact that she had long hours at the hospital didn't exactly help Rose. She because amused to caffeine so nothing really woke her up anymore other than a cold shower in the morning. Dimitri looked up as Rose stormed over, ripping her bag from the table.

"Rose, I swear noth-"

"I could really hurt you, you know?" Rose directed the statement towards Tasha who sat cross-legged on the bench. "If I see you again, I swear I will kill you." Rose threatened before leaving the bar. Dimitri and the others followed Rose as she hailed a taxi outside. Dimitri stopped the door from closing.

"Rose, nothing-"

"I know Dimitri, Arabella's just not feeling well." Dimitri got into the taxi and closed the door.

When they arrived back at the house and opened the door, Arabella ran straight for Rose, tears streaming down her face and the blanket in her hand. Rose gripped her daughter close and walked up the stair to her room.

"Rose, I-"

"It's okay; it's not your fault." Rose reassured. Janine nodded as Dimitri followed Rose up the stairs. She put Arabella into her bed, took off her shoes and climbed in beside her. Dimitri climbed in on the other side. Rose soothed her daughter back to sleep quickly, and soon dropped off after her. Dimitri smiled down at his daughter and the women that he loved, and soon fell asleep after.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Rose woke up to Arabella jumping up and down on the bed. Her mood had improved from last night, which made Rose happy. Dimitri had left the bedroom some time ago much to Roses disappointment. Rose smiled and tickled her daughter before she got dressed into a short light grey sweater dress with knee high woollen socks- she didn't want to wear any shoes. She was just planning to lounge around Janine and Abe's house with Arabella. Dimitri came back into the room as Rose was tying the end of Arabella's braid. Arabella ran over to her father and jumped into his arms.

"Your mom said breakfast was ready." Dimitri smiled over at Rose as he started to tickle his daughter.

"I thought you left," Rose mumbled as she trained her eyes to the ground and pulled at the end of her hair. She didn't notice Dimitri walked over to her until she seen the top of his socks on the ground in front of her. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face.

"I made that mistake once, I'll never do it again," Dimitri closed his mouth onto hers. Rose smiled as she pulled away and wrapped her arms around his waist while Arabella wrapped her arms around Rose's neck.

Dimitri put his child down on the floor and the three of them left the room together. Arabella ran ahead and hopped down each step quickly before freezing and running back up the stairs to Rose and jumped on her mother, wrapping her legs around Rose's waist and wrapping her arms around her neck tightly while burying her face into Rose's hair using it as a shield. Dimitri and Rose made it to the bottom of the stairs, where he put a hand on his daughters back.

"Can you just leave? You're just trying to cause trouble," Christian grumbled as he tried to shoo Tasha out of the living room and out of the house. No one invited her, but she since Christian and Lissa left from her house early that morning to go to Rose's, she tagged along in her own car. Eddie let them in and before he could close the door after Lissa stepped in, Tasha was barging her way in. They didn't want to be rude and throw her out of the house, even though that's what everyone wanted to do so they tried to convince her, but that wasn't working very well.

"Ah Rose! And who is this little one?" Tasha asked, taking a step closer to the little family. Rose tightened her hold around her daughter as a warm wet patch started to form on her dress. Arabella whimpered and tightened her grip, not leaving the security Rose's hair had. Rose tightened her jaw.

"Get out." Rose said as coldly as she could.

"What are you even going here Tasha?" Dimitri asked. No one in the room knew the full extent of why Rose was so angered with Tasha. All they knew was that Rose nearly broke her nose during the party and almost strangled her the night before. Basically, no one wanted that to happen again, but they still didn't know why it was as bad as it was.

"What is going on here?" Abe questioned as he looked at his daughter and then at Tasha. He just wanted an excuse to through the annoying women out of his house.

"She needs to leave." Rose responded coolly, continuing to tighten her grip on her daughter.

"Well I'm no-"

"Get out of my house Natasha." Abe responded as he walked her out. All he needed to hear was for Rose to tell her to get out, so he had his excuse so he did what was asked. Tasha pouted and complained but walked with Abe. Once Rose heard the door close, she put Arabella to her feet after clawing her legs from her sides.

"She's gone baby," Rose brushed the tears from her daughters face and ignored all the stairs.

"I wee-weed myself," Arabella sniffled.

"Oh baby, don't be upset," Rose stood up and took her child with her. "Let's just get you cleaned up huh?" Rose walked up the stairs. Everyone watched as she slowly walked up the stairs, no one knowing what had happened. Dimitri followed Rose up the stairs. Rose already had the bath run and was just putting Arabella in when Dimitri knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey," Rose gave Dimitri a small smile as he opened the door and entered the room. "Can you watch Ari so I can go change?" Rose asked. She was suddenly exhausted and all she wanted to do was to go back to bed and sleep for another 12 hours.

"No! Mommy!" Arabella started to splash around in the water. Rose rubbed her eyes.

"Alright baby," Rose slumped on the floor beside the bath pulling still in the urine soaked dress. Dimitri copied her.

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked wanting to know what had his daughter so terrified. Rose looked at him with tired eyes and a ghost smile.

"Can we talk about it later?" Dimitri nodded. Once Arabella was cleaned up and redressed, Dimitri took her to get some breakfast in the kitchen so Rose could have a shower and get dressed. She leaned against the cool tiles ad closed her eyes, before turning of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. She managed to pull on one of Dante's sweatshirts that she robbed and jeans, not ready for the full day before her; it was only 9 am after all.

Wow. A lot can happen early in the morning.

Arabella was finishing her breakfast and talking to Lissa who nodded and smiled and sometimes responded when she could. Rose stretched her back as she went for the fridge, grabbed an apple and bit into it. Dimitri walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she leaned into him and finished her apple.

"Mommy, can Grandma and Grandpa bring me to the park?"

"Sorry sweetheart, we've to go to work now." Janine patted her granddaughters head as she pouted.

"Can Aunty Lissa?" Rose nodded at her enthusiastic daughter as she darted for her jacket.

"I think you'll have to run to catch up to her," Rose laughed as she watched Lissa jump off her chair and follow her daughter, calling for her to wait while Christian rolled his eyes and followed Lissa out the door. Rose grabbed the dirty plates from the table and started to wash them and put them to the side. Knowing she had to talk to Dimitri but not wanting to bring it back up again and make Dimitri angry at the fact that Rose couldn't look after her own daughter-protect her like a mother should. Dimitri followed Rose over to the sink and took the recently clean dishes from Rose, tried them and put them back into their respective places. After the last dish had been cleaned, dried and put away, Rose started to play with her nails as Dimitri closed the cupboard door. He leaned into her, placing both hands on either side of her on the counter and looked into her eyes.

"You're going to have to tell me what's happened," Dimitri whispered, not wanting to push Rose but wanting to know why his daughter was so afraid, she soiled herself and was having recurring nightmares. Rose felt guilty for not being able to stop it but there was nothing she could really do except get her child to see a child therapist. Dimitri pulled Rose chin gently so she was looking at him and not their feet on the tiled ground. Rose placed both her hands on his chest, willing them not to shake.

"Natasha tried to kidnap her," Rose whispered. She could see the sudden change on emotion in his eyes as it went from confusion, hurt, denial and then anger. Rose moved her hands from his chest to his arms as he clenches his jaw and gripped the countertop, so tight; his vain were popping out of his arms.

"What?" Dimitri didn't know what to think. He had known Tasha for a long time and couldn't believe that she would do such a horrid thing, but at the same time too, all he had to do was look at the women he loved and his daughter and know that Rose was telling the truth. You can fake a lot of this; lie about a lot of this, but not this. Besides, Rose was the most horrible liar.

"When we were in America last time," Rose whispered. She was afraid of Dimitri in that moment. Not in a way where she would have to leave and never come back because she was too terrified to be around him but in the way where she was afraid of what he was going to do. His hands were still gripping the side of the counter, his jaw was still tightly shut, and his eyes were balls of fire. Rose looked up at Dimitri, portraying her worry and fear. He sighed and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Dimitri whispered as he kissed her on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Rose wrapped her around his waist. He unwrapped himself from the warm embrace and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'll be back soon," He said, kissing her on the forehead before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, following him as grabbed his dusters and opened the front door.

"Nowhere, go back inside. I'll be back later." Dimitri made his way to his car, unlocked it and hopped into its leather seats. Rose closed the door, in her bare feet, ran to the car, and opened the passenger side's door just before Dimitri had enough time to drive away.

"Roz-"

"No Dimitri. I'm not going to let you do anything stupid." Dimitri gripped the steering wheel, but didn't say anything as he blindly felt around it he back seat of his car for a jacket. He handed it to Rose. She smiled gratefully and wrapped his around herself before doing up her seatbelt.

Ten minutes later, Dimitri stopped the car outside a house and got out. Rose followed suit, regretting her decision for not grabbing shoes as she left because the ground was cold. All Rose could think about was Lissa not having Arabella out for much longer because it was getting colder and colder. Dimitri banged in the door. Tasha opened the door, wearing next to nothing and smiling brightly at Dimitri. He just clenched his jaw and made his way into the house. Rose followed, much to Tasha's dismay.

"What is she doing her?" Tasha snarled as she looked at Rose.

"Don't talk about her," Dimitri gritted his teeth as he looked at Tasha. "Stay away from me and my family from now on. If I see you again, I'm calling the cops." Rose gripped Dimitri's arm. He was not the type to go around and hitting women but she knew he was really close to it by the way he was balling his fists and digging his nails into his palms.

"What has she said-"

"It doesn't matter what she has said Tasha. I never want to see you near me, my daughter or Roza!" He pulled away from Rose, stomping over to the door and pulling it open. Tasha was standing by the fireplace, not knowing what to do. Rose just followed Dimitri, putting her hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

"She's a whore Dimika! Why can't you see that?" Tasha yelled. Dimitri stopped dead in his tracks. Rose pulled on his arm.

"Come on, Comrade. She's not worth it." Eventually Rose managed to coax him to the car, get into the driver's seat, and speed away from Tasha's house.

"I'm sorry," Rose said as she slumped into the seat.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Dimitri responded, slightly shocked.

"I couldn't protect her," Dimitri shook his head and put on hand on his girlfriends.

"You protect her every day," Dimitri smiled. "You just don't need this stress right now. You start work tomorrow."

"It's been a very full weekend."


End file.
